As one process of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus (device), a process of forming a film on a substrate may be performed by non-simultaneously supplying a precursor gas, an oxygen (O)-containing gas, and a gas containing nitrogen (N) and hydrogen (H), to the substrate accommodated in a process chamber.
However, inventors have found through keen research that when a gas containing O or a gas containing N and H is supplied into a process chamber, a large amount of particles may be generated in the process chamber.